


It’s Not Over ‘Til It’s Over

by lunarblazes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft lore!!!, One Shot, all that good platonic shit, first posted mcyt fic look at me go, hello my fellow miners, i then proceeded to write over half of this without the keyboard, it’s rose makes an au time, just inserting mcyt into it, made this to test my new off screen phone keyboard, planning to post more au shit here hehe stick around for that, platonic dteam lets go fam, player au, respawn mechanic angst, this is basically my default minecraft lore now!, watching grian will do a hell of a lot for your motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes
Summary: Dream and Sapnap find out that they’re not infallible, but also that sometimes, second chances find the ones who need them most.(and also they meet george it’s fun but he’s only here for a little bit so don’t expect much from him fjdkgkflg)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	It’s Not Over ‘Til It’s Over

his first death had, unsurprisingly, been really bad.

to this day he’d still shudder when the endermen came into view, when he remembered the sting of their gaze on his as sapnap realized what he’d done and tried to stop it. neither of them had known the truth about what their lives meant, but one way or the other, in a world such as this, they would have figured it out. death was inevitable for all, and inescapable for most.

they weren’t most, apparently.

the endermen had come in vast swarms to the little village he and sapnap had built. he had no clue where they’d come from at first, but they seemed… passive. definitely not friendly, but not actively harmful. neither trusted the strange creatures. they were too human, too bright, their movements too calculated and aimless at the same time. given that he’d never seen anyone who was even close to him in regards to sentience or awareness, this did not seem particularly trustworthy or friendly. their purple stares gave him the creeps as well, if not something more--- a fundamental unease deep within, like he was looking at a shadowed version of himself in the world’s most distorted mirror. 

when the sky had turned purple, he’d known that something was about to happen. sapnap was beside him, sword still drawn from fighting off a stray zombie that had crawled out of a nearby cave, and they’d simply glanced up before both knowing what to do. dream had drawn his sword, scanning for anything that would come out of the trees around them.

it seemed like it had only been a few minutes, no movements seen, no warning signs detected, before the silent crowd had surrounded them. purple eyes glaring, simply watching and observing. he hated the feeling, hated how it made his skin crawl, hated how it made his guard crawl up up up, hated how it made him stare, daring to look back at the eyes that held him pinned under their gaze.

he realized his mistake as soon as the creature’s head began to distort, folding in and out. it dropped the block it was holding, arms reaching for him, grasping like a spectre of doom. he stumbled back, clutching his sword and swinging wildly, but its arms were long and quick, slicing at him and waning away his strength. a well placed jab from sapnap turned the monster to nothing again, just a bit of void, and a hand reached to help him up.

he looked around again. the monsters surrounding them were still watching, and he had a bad feeling. they were utterly surrounded, no hope of escape. a river was babbling just a few meters away, conjuring up a memory of angry beasts becoming complacent when in contact with the stuff. 

dream glanced over at his friend, who seemed to have realized the same thing about their situation. there wasn’t an escape for both of them, certainly not, but dream always had a plan, always had an idea, and this held true for their current predicament.

he held the gaze, and looked death into each of its eyes, never wavering.

the monsters began to distort, and then it would get blurry. he remembers the feeling of stone cold eyes turning to flames, flames on his skin, and he remembers running through the stings and bruises and cuts of the beasts’ attacks, blindly shoving his friend into the river. he remembers smiling before his knees gave out, collapsing before the cool waters, his last image of his friend’s distressed cries. 

the warmth of life had faded from his body, they both knew it had. it was what he’d intended, and the plan had worked flawlessly. sapnap didn’t have to like it, most people didn’t, but death had other plans. evidently it was impressed with what he’d done, looking through its eyes, seeing what it was. he’d regained vision in a dark place, darker than any he’d journeyed to, any chasm or pit he and sapnap had seen.

a fog was covering the space around him, the only sign that the darkness around him wasn’t infinite. he squinted, carefully stepping down onto the ground ahead of him. moving felt almost too light, too effortless. this was wrong. something was wrong… 

he stopped, staring down for a moment before inhaling sharply. his next step would have taken him straight to the bottom of a seemingly endless chasm, a yawning gap in the floor. the only tell that the thing was even there was the fact that the fog became less concentrated around it, thinned out a bit. he had no idea how big this was, how deep it went, what he was supposed to do here. he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here— only hostile glares of purple, only smiles and then nothing.

as if on cue with his thoughts, a light ignited from across the void, a little star in the endless expanse. it shone brightly and fiercely, and suddenly he knew somehow that this was something that belonged to him. it was across the chasm, but it belonged to him, he needed it back. he took a few steps back, trying to gauge how he’d need to step to get across. he still had no idea how big this pit was, how deep, but he had no choice. something belonged to him when he didn’t even know his name and he  _ needed  _ it back.

his feet pounded against solid ground as he sprang up, leaping as far out as he could. for one singing moment he hovered there, almost thinking he’d made it, eyes locked on the light, but the fall didn’t stop when he knew it should have. his hands flew out in desperation, reaching for anything to hold onto, scrabbling for a semblance of a grip.

his fingertips met empty air until suddenly a strong warmth spread through him, like drinking a cup of warm tea on a cold winter day. he realized he’d stopped falling. shakily, he retracted the arm, hesitant to move and break this strange spell. in his hand, the little light gleamed and shone, a saving grace in his momentary terror. 

he felt himself smiling; it was warm and safe. everything was okay.

when he’d opened his eyes next the sun had been bright and beaming, the trees growing around him, and he hadn’t had an idea about who or where he was. sapnap had found him eventually, they’d worked together to fill in his blank memories (for some reason, holding the little mask that sapnap had in his hands made everything make a little more sense, like focusing a blurry camera lense), and eventually the strange occurrence had been glossed over and mostly forgotten about.

sometimes he’d turn the mask over in his hands, trying to figure out why he was so attached to it, trying to think of why he’d come back, but there wasn’t much time to think when constantly under attack, as they now were. the terrifying creatures with the purple eyes were still coming in waves, even more numbers than before, and strange lights could be seen in the lakes since recently. dream did not have a huge desire to see what that was about. he and sapnap were doing just fine on their own. he did not need to look for more dangers.

and that was exactly where danger had come looking for them. currently dream is running, running from a horde of zombies with sapnap at his side. they’ve been in many, many scuffles like this before, it shouldn’t be a problem. and it isn’t, for a bit. they make it to safe ground, sapnap climbs a tree and dream makes it to a little nook where he can hide. dream sees something as the horde keeps moving past them, so difficult to pick out and place among the sea of similar outfits, but— is something distracting them?

he squints. someone who looks like… him and sapnap is leading the zombies away, burning them with a torch when they get too close. goggles obstruct their eyes from view. why is this person leading the zombies out of the cover of the woods? don’t they know that the trees provide the best vantage points against the masses of undead?

and it clicks, just after that thought hits him. the zombies begin to groan louder, their flesh burning as they hit the rising sunlight. this madman is leading the monsters out into the light of the setting stars, using the torch to keep them in check. dream can’t help but be impressed at the boldness of this move; such a high risk/reward! he wonders if sapnap can see what’s happening as he cranes his neck to glance at the tree sapnap’s occupying. 

well, sapnap’s not in the tree now. that’s good, definitely, where is sapnap. 

dream swings his head around, scanning the area for any sign of his friend. he sees a flash of white racing towards the mob, and immediately internally groans. why is he—?

the ravine.

his eyes widen behind his mask. he slips out of his hiding spot, racing just behind sapnap and the horde, led by the goggle-wearing stranger. 

how could he have forgotten! there’s a ravine directly to the east of here, which is exactly where that weirdo with the torch is headed! if he keeps going that way, he’ll get cornered, and though dream isn’t sure if he’s like sapnap or him, this person clearly has a vendetta against zombies and a clever bag of tricks. useful to have on their team. sapnap looks like he’ll get there soon, and with dream following right behind, both of their swords in their hands and ready to kill, they’ll be able to get to this guy.

the ravine is in view now, but with the zombies at the edge of the goggle guy’s heels, he can’t slow down. he clearly sees what’s going to happen from the look in his eyes, dream can see it as he turns to look at the group following him; he’s in desperate need of help. sapnap makes eye contact with dream, and he nods. sapnap goes left, dream goes right, and together they begin cutting down the burning undead as the sun peeks over the horizon. 

it almost works, too, almost. they make it to goggles, the zombies are almost gone. the three share a moment of heavy breath, of adrenaline highs, of battle worn stares. the sun is rising, and dream forgets that they’re in danger despite the victory of the moment.

he forgets to finish the job.

a zombie, flaming and quick, barrels at them, clutching at sapnap.

dream lurches forward to catch his friend, but he’s not quick enough. their fingertips slip away from each other in an instant as sapnap falls, a ghost of a smile still on his face as he topples to the bottom of the ravine.

dream squeezes his eyes shut, and when he opens them again, the zombie is gone. so is sapnap. 

the horror takes a minute to set in. at first it’s numb, just a bit of denial. then he catches sight of the scrap of white cloth at the bottom of the pit, and without thinking about it, he jumps in, catching hold of a wall before he can fall all the way. behind him, goggles cries out in surprise and warning, but dream’s already down. the cloth is still warm, and dream hopes it’ll work for what he thinks it will.

goggles introduces himself as george after they get cleaned up from the fight in a nearby river. he appears to be like dream and sapnap, though dream vows to keep an eye on him. many creatures in this world are full of deceit and tricks, and he definitely wouldn’t think it impossible for one to take on a disguise. he ties sapnap’s headband around his arm, making sure it’s tight, and after a short conversation with the newcomer— george— they head off toward the forested area where sapnap had found him after the chasm encounter. dream knows it well, they made sure to mark it after that strange occurrence.

follow the marks on the trees to the place where death means much more than the end.

they arrive and sapnap is there, blinking in the new light of the noon sun. dream’s relief threatens to crush him. george looks confused, a little shocked, and dream doesn’t blame him. even as george looks like they do, acts and talks, it’s impossible to tell which can bend death and which cannot until the moment is on them. dream had had no idea whether sapnap could do this until his eyes showed him, right now, his friend returned in the midst of the trees and pools of sunlight.

he steps out from the brush, and immediately a cold, dull wooden blade is thrust under his chin. george inhales behind him, ready to come out and fend off sapnap, but dream waves him off. sapnap’s black eyes are full of confusion and fear, cold anger and hard edges. dream smiles a bit, a stab of anxiety piercing through his chest, but he holds the gaze, just as he did with the putple ones. black eyes and white mask meet, and dream slowly begins moving his arms to unravel the cloth from his arm. the blade digs deeper into his neck and he can hear george shifting behind him, ready to fall in. 

the cloth is unwound, falling to the soft forest grass. as dream had hoped, the black eyes holding his fall with it. the sword to his throat goes loose, dropping low, but dream stays in place. sapnap holds the cloth in his hands, sword limply held in his fist. something sparks in his eyes, and he takes in a breath. dream grins, excited this time.

“welcome back, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! made it to the end of my first mcyt fic now didya? player au easter egg ya found? hope you enjoyed the fic, and if there’s anything you need clarification on feel free to talk to me in the comments about it! love u guys and remember to drink your water!


End file.
